HolyMaryMotherofGawd 10 Song Meme
by HolyMaryMotherofGawd
Summary: 10 songs. 10 short stories. ONE FANFIC! *WARNING: THE LAST STORY CONTAINS DISTURBING THEMES*


**I've been snip, snap, snooping around this site and came across a few of them 'song memes'. I thought this would be a fun thing to try, as well as try things with Machina(my OC) and delve into his personality a bit more. I don't plan on making Machina or any of the Titans OOC, so whatever Machina does, it's completely canonical to the character.**

**So essentially, I'm using this to find out what makes Machina tick. I'm very serious about making him a good, well rounded character.**

**So here we goooooooooo!11!01!11011!one**

* * *

**Rules:**

**1.) Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (Teen Titans-OC-Machina)**

**2.) Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3.) For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4.) Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

* * *

**1.) Survival-Eminem**

Machina ran down the hallway of the GenLabs military laboratory, pulling out various tubes and needles stuck in him. He had managed to escape that experimental chair in that cell of his, knock out both of the guards, and escape. Any second now, there would be an alarm blaring, and he had to find his bow and the Tether before that would happen.

Those dreams were shattered as a pulsating red light lit the hallway, as well as a blaring alarm.

_'Warning, Subject 0-817 has escaped. Use of deadly force is authorized.'_

Machina activated his helmet and ran towards the experimental weapons room, following the signs.

He made it in about 5 minutes, crashed through the door, took out the two scientists there by slamming their heads into various objects. He grabbed his bow, and put on his tether.

He heard multiple guns being cocked, he turned to face them.

"Hold your fire, men!" One guard said, he was shaking as he held his rifle.

Machina prepared, and charged.

**2.) Better Than You-Metallica**

Whenever Machina lifted a weight, Speedy lifted more.

Whenever Machina hit close to the center with his bow and arrow, Speedy would hit closer.

Whenever Machina jumped, Speedy would jump higher.

And now he was sick of getting upstaged by this womanizing jerk.

Speedy just happened to be visiting, replacing Beast Boy for a short time while he was recovering from an injury. Robin had also just happened to have sent them on patrol, and they just so happened to come across a giant gang meeting.

"Bet I can bag more than you, Rookie." Speedy taunted him.

"Bring it, asshole!" Machina activated his helmet and they both went charging in to the rushing gangsters.

Machina and Speedy both exhibited awesome hand to hand combat techniques, with none of the gangsters being able to land a blow. They were both neck and neck.

But Machina managed to knock out the last one by pulling him in with his Tether, and kicking him in the face. The gangster went flying a bit, before hitting the ground.

Speedy walked up to Machina and patted him on the back.

"Looks like you beat me. This time."

Machina felt pretty good.

**3.) The Unforgiven II-Metallica**

Raven stood out by the rocks on Titans Tower, staring out into the ocean. Nothing had gone right for her today. Beast Boy seemed to have hit his limit with her, and snapped at her pretty badly this morning. And now he wasn't talking to her. Meditating wasn't doing any good, so she came out here to think.

Just as she was about to shed a tear, she heard a voice from behind her.

"We missed you at dinner tonight." Machina said softly.

Raven remained silent for a second before replying. "I'm aware."

"What Beast Boy said really bothered you, didn't it?"

"He called me a witch, Machina." Raven finally turned to face him. "That word...it hurts."

"Fairly obvious."

"And he knows it, too. He only said it to hurt me."

"He was just angry, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Raven paused. "I don't know. He never gets that angry with me."

"2 minutes..." Machina said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"It's been two whole minutes and you haven't insulted me or thrown me against something." He smiled. "Personal best."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"What?"

"I always insult people. Or worse. I'm hurtful to everyone around me."

"Hey, now-"

"And I'm creepy and people hate to be around me and I-"

That's when Machina took her by surprise and hugged her.

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't mind staying out here with you."

**4.) Rap God-Eminem**

"Something's wrong, I can feel it..." Robin narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, Robin?" Raven asked.

"I dunno. It's just...a feeling I've got. Like something's about to happen..."

That's when Machina burst through the wall of a club on the street, the song 'Rap God' playing loudly through the club's loud speakers.

He was then followed out by Mammoth and Gizmo of the Hive Five.

"Oh for christ's sake..." Robin facepalmed.

Machina stood up and brushed himself off, and looked behind him to see Robin and Raven standing there.

"What did you do NOW?" Robin almost screamed.

"I told them to fuck off when they tried to change 'Rap God'!" Machina replied, before charging at the supervillain group.

He jumped right at Mammoth, kicking off of his chest, and shooting three arrow at the hulking teen. They exploded in a small puff of orange liquid and Mammoth stumbled back and tripped on some of the rubble.

Gizmo then charged at Machina using his jetpack at full speed. Machina simply held out his palm, grabbing Gizmo's bald head and stopping him dead. He then put Gizmo in a headlock.

"Don't be a retard." Machina said in a derogatory tone.

Gizmo started to beg as Machina's headlock squeezed tighter. "You give! You're the best! You're the king!"

He ripped off Gizmo's jetpack, dropped him abruptly, and drop-kicked him into the glass of a thrift shop.

"Be a king? Think not."

Machina turned to face Robin and Raven, who were slack jawed at what he had just done to Gizmo.

"Why be a king..."

Machina held out both of his arms to the side of him, his palms facing upwards towards the sky.

"...when you can be a god?"

**5.) 25 to Life-Eminem**

Machina was done.

He was done with being the 'sixth Titan'. He wasn't appreciated on the team, this was no secret.

He was snubbed at get togethers, the other Titans obviously didn't value his skills all that much. Robin had made it clear on many a lecture that he contributed almost nothing to the team. That the team would be just as effective whether he was there or not.

Then there was Raven.

He tried to be her friend. Truth was, he like her. A lot.

But she was just horrible to him, always insulting him. It was never good enough for her. Or any of the team, for that matter. The only one who gave him any respect anymore was Starfire, but she's nice to everyone.

His mind was made up.

He stood up from the bed of his room, and made his way to the common room of the Tower.

"Machina!" Robin said, in a tone which gave the many signals that he was about to receive a tongue lashing. "You're performance in the field was terrible today!"

"Don't sugercoat it, Robin."

"Don't be a smartass. You're making reckless choices! You almost let Smoke get away!

"Yeah. Nice going, genius." Raven added, rolling her eyes.

"Butt out, Raven." Machina said cooly.

"If this keeps up, I won't hesitate to replace you! There are many other honorary Titans who would love your position."

"I see. Then you'd better start the auditions early."

"And why is that?" Robin snapped.

"'Cause I'm done! I quit!" Machina snapped back as he roughly shoved his communicator in Robin's chest.

Machina walked to the elevator in the common room, which opened. He stepped in and turned to face the rest of his former teamates, and activated his helmet as the elevator began to descend.

Everyone was silent, in absolute disbelief of what just happened.

Robin spoke up silently. "He's gone."

**6.) So Far...-Eminem**

Machina's bowels were about to explode as he rode his motorcycle at illegal speeds through Jump City. He had to build a log cabin, and the only immediate option was McDonalds' bathroom.

"Gonna have to do." Machina sighed, as he knew he'd instantly be recognized as a Titan in there. He never had his helmet activated when he was in public, so the people of Jump knew his face. He hated the fame sometimes.

He parked, deactivated his helmet, and sprinted into the McDonalds. He ran into the bathroom, ignoring the people pointing him out and yelling at him.

"Please be empty...please be empty..." He pleaded to whoever was listening.

It was empty.

"Oh, thank god!"

He sat in one of stalls, dropped his pants, and proceeded to begin dropping a football.

That's when he heard the door open.

"Machina! What up!?"

The guy slid a napkin under the stall door.

"Can you sign it?"

"Aw c'mon man, I'm crappin' and you're asking me for a god damn autograph on a napkin?" Machina asked.

Machina looked down at the toilet paper dispenser.

"Oh, that's odd." he said aloud. "Just happen to run out of tissue. Yeah, hand me that. On second thought I'd be glad to."

"Thanks dawg. Name's Todd, I'm a big fan."

Machina then proceeded to wipe his ass with the napkin. He flushed the toilet, stood up, opened the stall door, and flicked the used napkin back at Todd.

"Todd, you're the shit!"

Todd stood in disbelief as Machina washed his hands and left the McDonalds.

Robin was mortified when he saw a news report on the incident that night.

**7.) Rhyme or Reason-Eminem**

Machina was patrolling the city on his lonesome tonight. It was turn, the Titans had a cycle for patrols.

He leapt from building to building, using his Tether to pull himself to buildings he couldn't quite make it to. The building hopping was probably the most exciting thing he was doing all night. It was rather slow today.

He decided to take a break, and sat on the edge of a building. He observed the street below. People were bustling to get back from work, to get to a holiday deal at a store or something.

That's when he heard it.

"Help! That man stole my purse!" a woman cried.

He instantly springed into action, jumping from the building and landing right beside the girl who called out.

"Where'd he go!?" Machina asked in his tradmark growl.

The girl pointed to the right in panic. "That way!"

Machina started sprinting, already pinpointing the thief who was sprinting as well.

The man ran around a hot dog stand parked right in the middle of the sidewalk. Machina jumped over the stand less than two seconds later. Machina tackled the thief as he landed, pinning him to the ground. Machina then produced a pair of handcuffs, and put the robber's arms in them. Somebody had called 9-1-1 already it seemed, as a siren could be heard and police lights could be seen in the distance.e picked up the purse, and made his way back to the girl.

"Your purse, ma'am." Machina handed the bag back to her.

"Oh thank you!" The young woman threw her arms around Machina, and planted a kiss on his domed helmet. "My hero!"

Machina nodded, and ran off. He jumped onto the side of a building, and made his way up to the top. When he got there, he smiled.

It's these little things that made him love protecting this city.

**8.) Square Dance-Eminem**

Machina had a few beefs in the Titans family. There was Jinx and Aqualad for sure, they were always butting heads. Bumblebee didn't seem to fond of him either. Him and Speedy had a friendly rivalry going.

And Raven had been out for his blood since he arrived.

Titans East came over for a holiday party that night. Jinx couldn't make it, but Aqualad was there in all his glory.

And the tension between him and Machina was so thick you could put it on a knife and spread it on toast.

Aqualad knew damn well that Machina had a crush on Raven, and he was wanting revenge after Machina made a comment on his 'fish smell'.

Machina went to grab a refill of root beer from the tap, and Aqualad saw his chance.

As Machina turned around, he grabbed Raven, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. The tap exploded and covered Machina in root beer.

Machina got right pissed. He walked up to the two as Aqualad let Raven go. She seemed dizzy.

"Hey, Aqualad." Machina said, calmly.

"Yes, Mach?" Aqualad asked, knowing damn well that he messed with him.

Aqualad's answer was Machina's right fist in his face.

**9.) K2G-Puffy Ami Yumi (you know that song in episode 10 when they're chasing Mad Mod around? Yeah, that song.)**

"That's it Machina! I'm gonna kill you!" Raven yelled as he flew right at Machina.

Machina screamed and ran for his life. He vaulted over the couch, and ducked as Raven flew directly over him. He made a break for the door, but was caught by Raven's dark energy and thrown against the wall, then the other wall, then to the kitchen cupboards, then to the window, to the TV, then finally the floor.

Machina tried to crawl away, whimpering all the while, but he couldn't escape Raven's dark energy. She threw him up towards the ceiling, leaving a crack. He slammed him against the ceiling five more times, leaving a progressively bigger crack with each slam. She slammed Machina once more into the ground. It seemed to be over.

Machina couldn't even speak. The only sounds he could make were comedic gasps and whimpers of pain.

That's when he was suddenly pulled upwards, and through the roof, screaming. There was silence for about five seconds before he came crashing back through the roof, leaving another hole. He hit the ground with a crash.

"Ow..." He whimpered

**And now, for our big finale...**

**10.) Kim-Eminem (This one warrants a warning.)**

They had hurt him too many times.

He wasn't okay in the head.

He had hit his limit.

He was done.

The rest of them were dead. He lost control. He slaughtered them all.

But he was saving the best for last. For the one who had caused him the most grief.

Raven was on the ground, knocked down after he had struck her again. She stared up at him in shock.

"Sit down, bitch! You move again, I'll beat the shit outta you!" he screamed.

She started to cry in fear, and she began to whimper.

"Aw, what's the matter Rae?" he leaned in until so he was face to face with her. "AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU!?"

She cowered away from him. She made a sort of sobbing noise.

"Too bad bitch! You're gonna finally hear me out this time!" he stood back up.

Raven whimpered as he grabbed her by the head, and dragged her over to Robin's body, which had a fresh new cut around his throat.

"At first I was like: 'Alright, you want to insult me, that's fine! But you took it too far! I'm sick of it! I tried and I tried, Rae! I wanted to be your friend! I wanted to be EVERYONE'S friend! But no!"

He thrust his head towards Robin's body, making her stare his corpse in the eye.

"Lookit, Rae! Look at your leader now!"

"No!"

"I SAID LOOK AT HIM!" he thrusted her head closer to Robin's lifeless face. "He ain't so strong now, is he?"

"Why are you doing this...?" she asked him through choked sobbed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he kicked her in the gut, she rolled over, clenching her stomach in pain.

"You're never going to get away with this..."

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he picked her back up. He threw her on the couch, and took a place beside her, leaning towards her.

"You really FUCKED me Rae. You really did a number on me!" he growled at her.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to plead with Machina.

"What did I ever do to YOU, Rae!?" Machina started to cry himself. He was going hysterical. "Why do you hate me?"

Raven didn't answer as she started to break down.

"Rae? RAVEN!?" he screamed her name. "Why don't you like me?"

She just stared at him.

"I'm sorry..." she said again, turning on the TV in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"What are you doing? Change the channel!" He snatched the remote from her hands, and turned the TV off. "I hate this show! Does this look like a FUCKING JOKE!?"

She shook her head slowly, whimpering all the while.

"All of your friends are laying dead with a slit throat, Raven! HA-HA! What? You think I'm fucking KIDDING YOU!?"

He sobbed. "You loved him, didn't you?" he pointed to Beast Boy lying in a pool of blood.

Raven's eyes went wide, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What does HE have that's I don't, Rae?"

"I..."

"You think I'm ugly don't you?" he was full on crying now as tears streamed down his face, his voice was nothing more than a horrifying scream.

"It's not-"

"No, you think I'm ugly!" it was frightening how he was saying something so childish at a moment like this. He truly was insane.

"I...no...I didn't...Tyler...Tyler, I'm sorry." she used his real name as she leaned in towards him and tried to wrap her arms around him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he violently shoved her away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He turned away from Raven, and he held his head in his hands as he rocked back.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed as he lurched forward. "I HATE YOU!" He lurched. "I swear to god, I hate you!"

"Tyler..." Raven was starting to plead with him.

Tyler whimpered and sobbed. "Oh my god, I love you..."

He rolled over, curled up into a ball, and screamed. he didn't even sound human anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for that. Kim's a fucked up song.**

**Christ, where the hell did THAT come from? And how the hell did I type all of that in six minutes? Pff.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little thingamaboober. I might do another one later.**

**Be sure to review!**

**Cheers.**

**~HolyMaryMotherofGawd**


End file.
